Aquaman
Aquaman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Arthur Curry, also known as Orin Atlanson, was born a Human/Atlantean hybrid in the simple town of Amnesty Bay. He was raised by the humble lighthouse keeper Tom Curry, where his true mother was Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis who was exiled for her son baring resemblance to Kordax, a tyrannical being known for his blonde hair and ability to control aquatic life. Beyond that burden, Arthur lived a simple life, until he learned of his origins when Atlanna was in her deathbed. This inspired him to go explore his roots in the deep sea below, and proved the Atlanteans wrong about his supposed resemblance to the once-notorious villain. Thus, he began his sea-faring adventures as Aquaman, where he would then become the king of Atlantis, and a loving husband and father to his family. He's also credited as a founding member of the Justice League of America. Regime (Gods Among Us) Aquaman’s contact with the surface world has been minimal, He’s only recently agreed to align Atlantis with Superman’s Regime. Subjugating Atlantis wasn't easy, but was necessary to retain some autonomy. Injustice 2 The Atlantean ruler has isolated his kingdom from the surface world’s affairs after a punishing defeat during the fall of Superman’s Regime. However his determination to keep Atlantis' independence may cost him, as new threats rise can Aquaman swallow his pride to protect his people? Injustice: Gods Among Us Aquaman first appears alongside the Justice League in Metropolis fighting off the villains assembled by Lex Luthor. When he and the other members begin closing in on the Joker, he is pulled into a parallel dimension with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. In order to find out where they are, Aquaman goes to the alternate Atlantis to see if the archives hold any records of what brought about this changed universe. Upon arriving there, Aquaman learns from an Atlantean historian about Superman's murder of the Joker and the establishment of his Regime. He also learns from the Regime Flash and Shazam that their Aquaman agreed to a treaty that would subjugate Atlantis to Superman. He refuses to accept the treaty and defeats both of the Regime's envoys before being caught by his counterpart and the Atlantean guard. After defeating all of the guards single-handedly, Aquaman defeats his counterpart and accuses him of appeasing Superman. After the fight, Aquaman is confronted by Ares, who sensed the aggression and sought it out after being starved of conflict by Superman's Regime. Aquaman defeats the weakened Ares, who informs him of the Insurgents looking to undermine Superman's rule. Aquaman is teleported to their hideout by Ares, finding his displaced comrades to already be there alongside the universe's Batman and Lex Luthor, where they learn that Batman needs their DNA to unlock a kryptonite weapon he intends to use against Superman. When the Insurgents to go Wayne Manor to secure the weapon, Batman takes Aquaman with him to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. Upon entering the cave and unlocking the weapon, the Insurgents are attacked by the Regime's Wonder Woman and Black Adam. While Green Arrow fights Wonder Woman, Aquaman struggles against Black Adam and is knocked unconscious when Adam slams him into the cave's ceiling. During the attack on Stryker's Island, Aquaman is able to set up a diversion by summoning an army of giant crustacean monsters to attack the Regime's forces while Batman and Green Arrow rescue the other Batman. He fights briefly against the Regime's Superman, striking him with trident when he attacks their Wonder Woman and trying to force him back, only to be knocked aside. Aquaman later takes part in the defense of Gotham City, fighting Black Adam briefly. He is then seen fighting the Regime's Hawkgirl and is almost flattened by a car thrown by Black Adam until the Superman of his dimension arrives. Aquaman's Regime counterpart later arrives in Metropolis with the Atlantean army to provide the Regime support. He chases off the Insurgents' forces with a giant tidal wave, which Superman freezes and throws away. As the Atlanteans do battle with the Amazon army assembled by Wonder Woman, Aquaman's counterpart faces off against Superman, only to be defeated. Back in Gotham, Aquaman and Green Arrow help round up the Regime Superman's accomplices, including Nightwing. Injustice 2 It is unknown if Aquaman had evaded capture or was arrested and subsequently released, but he returned to Atlantis, and cut off all contact with the surface world due to the massive losses suffered by the Atlantean army. Aquaman is visited by the rehabilitated Green Lantern, who is attempting to convince him to lend Batman his forces to combat Brainiac's invasion. The King of Atlantis compares Batman's request with Superman's request of forces for invading Metropolis, and states that the next time Atlantean blood will be spilled, it will be for Atlantis and not the surface world. When Hal reminds him of his human origin, Arthur states that his duty is to Atlantis, and orders Hal to leave and to tell Batman to stay out of his seas. When Green Lantern points out the size of Brainiac's forces, Aquaman states that Atlantis will defend itself, and the feed is shut off. When Hal stubbornly refuses to leave, Aquaman asks him if he needs a reminder to whose kingdom Hal is in, and fights him. Aquaman is defeated by Green Lantern, and listens to Hal's comparison of Atlantis's situation to the surface world's. No sooner than Hal finishing did Brainiac's forces begin to attack Atlantis. As they approach, Aquaman remains conflicted, with Hal admitting that it's his oceans, but it's also his sector. Arthur relents as Brainiac's robots approach, and orders Hal to cover him as he engages them. After Hal defeats Cheetah and assists Arthur, the Atlantean king orders him to hold the position as he leaves to help his people fight, and leaves Green Lantern to fight Bane. Aquaman returns to tell Hal that his forces secured Atlantis's gates, but the fight had not finished. Arthur expresses his newfound trust for Hal due to Lantern putting himself at risk to defend Atlantis, but regretfully states that he cannot help directly, as he belongs in Atlantis defending his people. The two then witness Atrocitus's entrance into Atlantis, with Arthur expressing surprise at the presence of Red Lanterns. When Hal offers to handle him, Arthur wishes him good luck, and proceeds to help his people. During the invasion, Brainiac prized Atlantis. With his world collected, Aquaman has no other options but to join Cyborg, Green Lantern and the others. He witnesses Brainiac offer a deal to the heroes: turn Supergirl in to him and he'll spare the Earth, however they don't take the deal. Black Adam notes that they could use the Rock of Eternity to disable the shields on Brainiac's ship, but it would need a magical artifact to channel its power. Aquaman offers up his trident, which could work. Both Black Adam and Aquaman head to Kahndaq to proceed with their mission. The two reach the gateway to the Rock of Eternity and Black Adam begins to open it. Unfortunately, opening the gateway had alerted Brainiac of Kahndaq's presence and wishing to study Earth's "magic", he and Grodd send out a mind controlled Black Canary, Green Arrow, and several gorilla soldiers to fight the two. The two defeat Black Canary and the gorilla soldiers, as an extractor ship arrives and prepares to capture Kahndaq. Aquaman asks why Grodd would want to sacrifice his own people for Brainiac. Grodd, via Green Arrow, explains that he is loyal to neither and is only loyal to himself, explaining that he'll wait for Brainiac to reveal his weakness and then overthrow him. Either Aquaman or Black Adam fight Green Arrow, defeating him. The two resume opening the gateway, just as Blue Beetle arrives. Aquaman asks why he came and Blue Beetle responds that Batman sent him for backup. The trio proceed to the Rock of Eternity and just as they prepare to use it, they are attacked by Blue Beetle, who is revealed to be mind controlled by Grodd, who also reveals himself. The two battle Blue Beetle and Grodd, with Blue Beetle being defeated and eventually Grodd himself. Aquaman stands above the defeated Grodd, who stabs him with his trident. Aquaman claims that the people of Atlantis demand justice. Grodd mocks their attempts to defeat Brainiac, explaining that he has felt his power and can't be stopped. Aquaman coldly replies that at least he can be stopped, before stabbing him a second time, finally killing him. Aquaman rushes outside and as Black Adam sends a magical wave of lightning to him. Aquaman manages to manipulate the direction of it, sending it to Brainiac's ship, finally disabling its shields. He, along with Black Adam arrive on the ship, just as Superman collapsed after controlling Brainic's ship to return the captured cities. He states that he can feel the heartbeat of Atlantis and all the damage Brainiac had caused is undone. Superman sadly states that he couldn't save every city as several were still locked in the ship's memory and others, including Metropolis and Coast City, were wiped out completely. Superman turns his attention to an incapacitated Brainiac, intent on executing him. Batman blocks his path and soon an argument grows: whether they should spare Brainiac or execute him. Aquaman takes Superman's side, believing that Brainiac has to die to ensure he won't pose as a future threat. Aquaman attacks Batman, trying to stab him with his trident multiple times, Batman dodging each attack. Batman notes that Aquaman isn't siding with Superman to bring back the Regime, he just wants to get rid of Brainiac. Aquaman confirms this, stating that Atlantis has always had an "old fashioned sense of justice". The two fight, with Batman emerging victorious. Aquaman tries to attack him several more times, before Batman gains possession of his trident and stabbing him through the leg with it, finally bringing Aquaman to submission. Declaring that he's tired of fighting him, he leaves him behind. Powers and Abilities A human/Atleantean hybrid, Aquaman possesses a plethora of powers well above the average of both species. His hybrid nature allows him to breathe and survive underwater, gives him superhuman strength, stamina and durability needed to withstand the deep pressure of the ocean depths, this natural toughness allowing him to match and take blows from stronger opponents. Aquaman's most famous power is his ability to command all life within the sea, controlling them and commanding them to do his bidding, such as sharks, giant crabs, or even the legendary kraken. The number of sea life he can direct and command at any given time is unknown, but very large, as he was able to summon an entire swarm of massive crab beasts to counter Superman's Regime forces. Aquaman also wields the Trident of Poseidon, which gives him so control over the elements of lightning and water. He is able to channel them through his trident, calling down bolts of lightning and summoning geysers of water to act as a barrier or even summon tidal waves to flood the battlefield. Aquaman wields his trident with sufficient skill, allowing him to battle off waves of enemies when he combines his super strength and the weapon together. Special Moves *'Trident Rush: '''Aquaman rapidly strikes his opponent multiple times using his trident. The Meter Burn version adds more strikes and increased damage. *'From the Deep:' Aquaman throws his trident through a water portal, causing a second portal to appear under his opponent and for the trident to rise up, striking his enemy. The Meter Burn version sees the trident back in Aquaman's hand as he calls down a bolt of lightning on his enemy. *'Water Shield:' Aquaman slams the bottom of his trident down, calling a swirling shield of water around himself. The Meter Version will cause a short range-explosion of water, damaging Aquaman's opponent. *'Trident Scoop:' Aquaman uses his trident to sweep his opponent off their feet and launch them over his head. *'Trident Toss:' Aquaman hurls his trident at his enemy. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Atlantean Hero: Aquaman summons one of his finest soldiers to assist him in battle. *'''Trident Rush: A Series of trident strikes. *'The Oceanic Depths: '''Aquaman unleashes a frontal attack using his trident and finishes with a sneaky strike from below. *'Cephalopod Strike: Aquaman harnesses the power of the ocean along with a mighty ocean predator. Other Moves *'''Grab: Aquaman grabs, trips, and impales his enemy, and then delivers an electric shock via his trident before shoving him away. Character Trait Water of Life: 'Aquaman's trait allows him to recover from hit-stun quickly for a small amount of time, giving him a natural combo breaker. Super Move *'Atlantean Rage: Aquaman summons a powerful wave to flood the arena, washing the opponent away. As various sea creatures swim past, Aquaman uses his trident to stab the opponent before thrusting them into the ground. He then lifts his still-impaled opponent into the path of a Great White shark, which then bites the opponent and swims away as the water drains out of the arena. (Injustice) *'The Beast Below:' Aquaman stabs his opponent with his trident and throws them over his head, before flooding the arena. He then lifts his opponent above the surface of a whirlpool as lightning strikes his trident, followed by a couple of slashes. Suddenly, a large Mosasaur bites his opponent and swims down with Aquaman following. The Mosasaur drops his opponent as Aquaman impales them with his trident once again. (IJ2) Move List Endings Injustice Victory over Superman was only the beginning of Aquaman's rise to power. Uniting the world's oceans under the banner of Atlantis, Aquaman had a controlling interest in the planet's ecology--and economy. His influence did not escape the attention of the world's multinational corporations, who looked to end his reign. Villains lured by the promise of big money to assassinate the King of Atlantis pursued him relentlessly. But Aquaman's popularity served him well. The world's citizens rose up in anger against those who would quell Aquaman's influence. The threat abated, a groundswell of support began for a United Earth under Aquaman's command. Injustice 2 Superman was right. Brainiac needed to die. But I couldn't stomach the idea of Kal's return to power. Atlantis would not again be his vassal. With Batman beaten and his allies imprisoned, I couldn't muster the force I needed to take Superman down. I'd all but lost hope when my marines discovered an abandoned Insurgent base hidden in the Southern Ocean. Here Lex Luthor had perfected his inter-universe transporter. From plans left behind, my scientists built a new device. Now I go and ask for the help of those I had fought. I must also ask their forgiveness. Costumes Injustice ;Default Aquaman wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a silver belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A." He also wears silver gauntlets on his wrists, and silver greaves. He wears Atlantean metallic armor on his chest that has a purple tint. ;Regime Aquaman very much resembles his default appearance. However, in this appearance, he wears a sleeveless scaled shirt, black gloves with a greenish-purple tint, and additional armor plating. Regime Aquaman also sports a beard. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Aquaman, King of the Sea. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who voices the character in Young Justice'.'' *Aquaman was confirmed in his own story trailer 3 days before his battle against Cyborg in the '''Injustice Battle Arena. *The alternate Aquaman mentions Black Manta and Ocean Master (initially believing that the main Aquaman is working for one of them) this would seem to imply that they haven't been killed by, nor forced to join, the One-Earth Regime by the time that the two Aquamen met. *Despite what is listed in his bio in the Archives, Aquaman cannot fly. *In the mobile version of Injustice, Regime Aquaman's second special attack is "Trident Rush" and it visually resembles the Trident Rush move in the console game; however, the upgrade card reads "From the Deep". This might be a leak of the (unreleased) main universe Aquaman's second special attack. Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atlanteans Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Neutral